L'Étranger
L'Étranger (French: The Stranger, pronounced Le-Ah-Trayn-Ger), is the thirteenth map in the Zombie's series, set two days after Abenddämmerung. It is set in and around the Eiffel Tower in Paris, where the Zombies have overrun for decades. L'Étranger introduces the first enemy that has a ranged attack, which comes in the form of the French Quarantine Officials. It was released on December 1st 2011, and was the most highly featured DLC map out of all of Black Ops maps in the F U MW3 blogs online, mostly due to the fact it was released after Modern Warfare 3's release. It has all twelve Wonder Weapons in it, aswell as a new one, the Zeit-Beschleuniger, which causes the Zombie's age to rapidly increase, disintegrating them. Overview L'Étranger is a moderatly sized map, being compared to Shi No Numa's size. In the starting room, the Olympia has been replaced by the KS-23 in the starting room, and Quick Revive is no longer in the starting room. The Olympia has been modified (stat-wise) and placed in the Mystery Box. Quick Revive has been moved to the foot of the Eiffel Tower, so Solo players must rely on their own wits to obtain it. There are a total of 9 rooms in L'Étranger, which are mostly outside, two of which are in the Eiffel Tower. A new enemy, the French Quarantine Officials, appears in their own special round. They are the first enemy in the Zombies series to have a ranged attack, firing their guns at the players. The gun's strength, however, is the equivilant of 'Normal' difficulty in Campaign. The Quarantine Officials only receive a health increase as rounds progress, and will stop gaining health completely after round 25. The Thief also returns, with a completely new model. He now appears to be covered in a fantasy wizard style robe to conceal his wounds which he has received in Abenddämmerung and "Five". The Thief has grown his hair back aswell, as visible by noclipping. He has also received a health increase at the cost of 5% of his speed. In the same fashion as Abenddämmerung, it is randomly decided to whether the special round will feature the Thief or the Quarantine Officials. It is a running argument online as to whether which is more deadly to the game's progress. Music once again plays during the rounds. For the Quarantine Officials, Abracadavre's instrumental version plays, for the Thief, Pareidolia's instrumental version plays. All twelve Wonder Weapons (Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, Monkey Bomb, Thundergun, Gersch Device, Winter's Howl, Matryoshka Dolls, V-R11, 31-79 JGb215, Tsunami Cannon, 97 Typhoon Cannon, Earthquaker DG-4) appear in this map, along with a new Wonder Weapon, the Zeit-Beschleuniger. The Zeit creates a aqua portal to explode, causing all Zombies in the area to stop and stumble around, halting other Zombie's advance. Eventually, the Zombies will age too much, and begin to waste away before exploding into a pile of dust and bones. The Pack-A-Punch is located at the top of the Eiffel Tower, and is only availible for 90 seconds. It is simple to reach, with the players only having to activate a lift at the third floor of the tower and be brought up. When the 90 seconds ends, the rope will snap, bringing the lift back down to the third floor. After this happens, it takes five minutes for a machine to bring new rope to the lift. In the ascension to the Pack-A-Punch machine, and the descent to the ground, it becomes blatantly obvious that the Eiffel Tower was a storage building for Element 115. The Perk-A-Punch Machine is located in the starting room, only requiring the power to be turned on to use. The Wonder Punch machine is encountered during the Major Easter Egg, and can be revisited after completing it. A new perk is introduced, known as Scavenger Soda. Upon reaching each hundred kills, it grants the player max ammo on the gun they are using, rather than all of the weapons equipped. L'Étranger features the return of the Major Easter Egg. The Major Easter Egg for L'Étranger is Catacomb Rot, which focuses on Richtofen gaining control over the local deceased, as well as the living, with his Green Wunderwaffe. The reward for completing the Easter Egg is: *All 9 perks Perk-A-Punched through death *WWII weapons for the Mystery Box *The Grim Reaper from the Box *The ability to pick up dead allies weapons *The ability to swap weapons, should both players press the "use" button next to eachover *Unlocking the catacombs as part of the map *The Scavenger in the Mystery Box Weapons Starting Weapons *M1911 *M67 Grenades (x2) *Knife Offwall Weapons *M14 *Olympia *MPL *AK-74u *M16 *MP5K *PM63 *Claymores *M67 Grenades *Semtex Mystery Box *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Thundergun *Ray Gun *Winter's Howl *Matryoshka Dolls *Monkey Bomb *Tsunami Cannon *97 Typhoon Cannon *Earthquaker DG-4 *Zeit-Beschleuniger *AUG *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *Famas *FN FAL *G11 (with Low Power Scope) *Galil *HK21 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Python *RPK *SPAS-12 *Spectre *Olympia Only obtainable after completing the Major Easter Egg *Kar98k *Gewehr 43 *Thompson *Type 100 *MP40 *PPSH-41 *STG-44 *Bouncing Betty *Steilhandgrenade *Molotov Cocktail *PPSH-41 *MG42 *Kar98k *Browning M1919 *BAR (with Bipod) *Type 100 *Type 99 *Arisaka *Trench Gun *MP40 *Double Barreled Shotgun *Nambu *STG-44 *Sawed Off Double Barreled Shotgun *Sten gun *DP-28 *Grim Reaper Ending Cutscene Note that this cutscene can only be watched after completing the Catacomb Rot major easter egg {Transcript} (Multiple zombies are seen dying, with a hearty laugh being heard off-screen. Green lightning fires into one of the bodies, spreading to all the others. In a chain event, all the zombies slowly regenerate into human beings. Edward Richtofen appears holding his Green Wunderwaffe DG-2, with a normal one in his left hand) Edward Richtofen: Everything has gone to plan, now only a few more steps until my plot can be enacted. (He approaches a podium infront of the main light shooting into the sky, he picks up a white coat and quickly puts it on. Takeo, Dempsey and Nikolai slowly appear on screen) Takeo Masaki: (Whispering) We must do it now, before his wicked ways can progress. Tank Dempsey: (Pulls out an M16) We should of done this long time ago, Tak. I'm glad I'm doing this with you. Takeo: Let's do this. (Nikolai sits down next to a newly created human, and screams in agony gripping his head. Richtofen inserts his Green Wunderwaffe into the light, and it floats. He then brings out his normal Wunderwaffe and touches the trigger) Dempsey: I love ya man (puts his finger on the trigger of his M16). Takeo: Woah, what is tha-? (An explosion of light knocks down everyone but Richtofen. The back of Richtofen's coat violently blows in the wind. The lightning, thunder and rain become increasingly fast and more frequent. The camera shows an image of Richtofen's sillouhette as the large beam spreads to the others) Richtofen: Yes, yes, it is working! (The conjoined beams all explode in a similair manner. The camera shows the lightning from the original Wunderwaffe conjoining with the Green Wunderwaffe. They merge into a Black Wunderwaffe identical to the Wunderwaffe DG-3JZ. The camera then moves back to the outside of Paris, showing that the light can be seen from even outside it. The light then retracts, causing another explosion. The Black Wunderwaffe dims, and the lights return to a controlled, but more powerful state) Richtofen: Oh, zat looks good. Now, come on... (Puts the Black Wunderwaffe into the main light again) come ON! (Lightning hits the Black Wunderwaffe, recharging it with red lightning, a switch appears inbetween 'Standard' and 'Regenerator') Takeo: Nikki, Tank, are you alright? Nikolai Belinski: Ow that felt like sixth wife, and stop calling me Nikki, monkey lover. Takeo: Tank? (The humans degenerate back to Zombies, with light radiating from their eyes, they slowly approach Dempsey) Richtofen: Zis is vat I need, vat is that in the distance? (He peers into the distance, and sees two shadowy figures) Dempsey: Ow, what the hell was that? (Shakes his head, dazed. All of a sudden, he is bitten in the arm by one of the Zombies. He unloads on them with his M16, killing all of the Zombies). Oh geez. (Takeo and Nikolai approach Dempsey, with Richtofen slowly walking behind them) Takeo: Tank, what is that bite mark? Dempsey: I don't know, but I can feel something coming from it. Richtofen: (Laughs maniacally), It is one of the final steps to my plan, Dempshe. I'm glad to tell you zat you have been infected by an extremely potent version of Element 115. Dempsey: What the fuck are you talking about? Richtofen: You are becoming a Zombie, Dempshe. Dempsey: What? That can't be it. (He looks at his arm, which is slowly losing it's colour. His skin also suffers a similair fate, he coughs up blood and his eyes lose most of their colour). No, Tak, I have to help you get that son of... of a bitch. Takeo: Die, doctor! (He pulls out his katana and slashes at Richtofen. Richtofen pulls out his Wunderwaffe and blocks the hit. The katana slowly turns bright blue and shatters) Richtofen: You are traitor, Takeo. Pity, you were my most promising subject. (He pulls out a syringe and stabs Takeo before he can react, he slowly falls into unconsciousness) Dempey: Tak, no... (Dempsey collapses to the ground, and his eyes glow just like the Zombies) Must, get, revenge. (The camera switches to Dempsey's eyes, and what he can see. He tries to grab his M16, but his hands stop midway as he looks at Nikolai and Richtofen. He rises up and slowly stumbles towards Richtofen. Richtofen pulls out an M1911) Richtofen: Goodbye, Tank Dempsey (He fires the M1911. The camera goes back to normal view, showing the Dempsey-Zombie plummeting to the ground, deceased. The two shadowy figures get closer). Now, time to extract his blood (Richtofen used his syringe to syphon blood from the corpse of Dempsey) Nikolai: What are you doing? Richtofen: I still need Takeo to be friendly with me, he was the first to regain his memory. I knew he was plotting against me. There should be just the right amount of 115 in this sample of Dempshe's blood to temporarily wipe Takeo's memory of plotting. (He injects the blood into the unconscious Takeo, before syphoning more blood from Dempsey. Slowly, he puts the syringe into the Wunderwaffe's barrel and injects the blood. The Wunderwaffe sparkles and shudders for a moment) Shadowy Figure: What the fuck happened here? (The two shadowy figures reveal themselves to be Kevin Sherwood and Elena Siegman) Richtofen: Who are you? Kevin Sherwood: I'm Kevin and this is Elena. We've been trying to find you for months now. Richtofen: How do you even know me? Elena Siegman: When George A. Romero discovered secret Nazi Documents, he discovered everything about you, the Zombies, Element 115 and the Wunderwaffe. As part of the music team for his film, we managed to get a hold of the documents and we needed to help you. Kevin: We found one of your MDTs and transmitted music back in time to bring you here. (Richtofen slowly lowers his M1911) Elena: We want to help in your fight against the Zombies. Richtofen: Oh, oh yes yes. We need help 'fighting' the Zombies. However, the MDT can only accomodate 4 people at one time and I can only bring one of you to replace that American dummkopf. Kevin: You go Elena. Your better with a gun and if Richtofen suceeds in his plans, we could end the Zombie invasion once and for all. Elena: What about you? Kevin: I'll be fine, I might try to use the other MDT to get to the Der Riese facility, and discover more to help you. (Kevin walks off, humming the tune of Pareidolia as he is enveloped by the shadows once more. Richtofen hands Elena his M1911. The camera then zooms in on Dempsey's corpse, a bullet hole in his chest. As it reached his face, one eye opens, glowing as a Teleporter is heard going off in the background) Radios Musical Easter Egg Quotes Achievements Trivia *The Grim Reaper can, oddly, be Wonder-Punched. *There is a picture of a Zombie infront of the Eiffel Tower in Der Riese. *In Revenge of the Silverback when teleporting to a new zone, a picture of L'Étranger can briefly be seen. *L'Étranger is planned to be the third map on the wiki to be turned into a custom map. Category:Gruntijackal Category:Gruntijackal's Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Maps Category:Non-Canon Maps Category:Featured Creations